La salvación de las 4 alicias
by fede500
Summary: esta historia proviene de una versión de 'alicia en el pais de la maravillas'.La versión se llama 'los sacrificios humanos de Alicia' en la que los personajes mueren pero un joven los intenta salvar a todos.


Os voy a contar una historia...  
>os suena los sacrificios humanos de Alicia?...<br>No?...bien...os la explicare .  
>Esto era un pequeño sueño que no tenía dueño,<br>quería que para que le recordaran y no desapareciera,  
>debía haber una persona recordándole siempre...<br>Este pequeño y travieso sueño cogió a 4 sujetos para ser su dueño...  
>el 1º,era una mujer con espíritu de lucha,<br>fue matando gente sin compasión formando un camino carmesí a sus espaldas,  
>pero su espíritu de lucha llegó a tal nivel,<br>que se quedó atrapada en el bosque y nadie supo si murió.  
>El 2º,era un hombre de tal talento.<br>Era un perfecto cantante,  
>pero sus canciones le llegaron a volver loco...<br>Tanto,que cogió una pistola...y se diparó en la cabeza...  
>lo único que quedaba de él era una rosa carmesí en su pecho.<br>El 3er sujeto era una joven chica que quería ser dueña de este reino en particular,  
>y para lograr este propósito,seducía a hombres.<br>Llegó a ser la reina de este reino gracias a su seducción,  
>pero,llegó a tal nivel de locura,que solo vivía en su propia pesadilla...<br>y creó su propio reino en las pesadillas y no se supo más de ella.  
>El 4 ,eran dos gemelos,rubios,muy jóvenes.<br>Iban por el bosque caminando,  
>encontraron una invitación al castillo de la 3 Alicia (3er sujeto),<br>pero tanta fue su curiosidad,  
>que al intentar entrar al castillo,entraron en una pesadilla,<br>y fueron vagando en este reino dentro de esta pesadilla.  
>Pero...lo que no sabía este sueño...que por su avaricia...se creó una 5 Alicia.<br>Era igual de joven que los gemelos,tenía el pelo marrón.  
>En sus vestimentas se podía apreciar,un Joker de las cartas de poker.<br>Era un chico...y se autonombró...Cerbero.  
>Y este joven chico pudo llegar a salvar a estas 4 pobres almas...<br>pero contemos la historia desde el pricipio y a mi manera ok?.  
>La 1 Alicia,se encontraba una ciudad medieval,<br>llego aun estado de locura y empezo a matar gente formando un camino de sangre detras suya.  
>En ese momento,la 1 Alicia iba a matar a un chico,el cual,es nuestro prota.<br>Pero habia algo en la mirada de ese chico,le daba miedo,  
>estaba aterrorizada cada vez que lo veía.<br>-Vamos,-dijo Cerbero-Intentalo-  
>Algo no iba bien,parecia que estaba dispuesta a pelear pero algo se lo impedia.<br>- Ya esta bien!-Dijo un hombre cuyo pelo era de color azul - se puede saber que haceis?-Dijo sin darse cuenta de que tenia una asesina delante - Maldito bastardo como osas interrumpirme!-Decia la 1ª Alicia intentando atacar al hombre peliazul.  
>-basta...-Dijo Cerbero en voz 1 Alicia se quedo quieta al ver otra vez esa mirada.<br>-Me llamo Kaito,soy trovador-Dijo 1 Alicia lo miro,parecia que se tranquilizo un poco y le dijo -Yo soy Meiko,soy una guerrera- -Mejor dicho asesina-Dijo Cerbero intentando explicar algo - A que te refieres chico?-Dijo Kaito que se quedo aterrorizado al ver toda la gente asesinada.  
>-A eso- -Basta ya!-Dijo enfadada Meiko que al fin se atrevio a levantar su espada intentando atacar a Cerbero.<br>Pero este sacó de su manga una hoja oculta frenando el ataque de Meiko.  
>Kaito estaba totalmente asustado y atemorizado,encontro en el suelo una pequeña pistola antigua,<br>esta era de las antiguas,de las que iban con una ruleta.  
>Se apunto a la cabeza y...- Que coño haces!-dandole una patada a la pistola alejandola para que no causara salio de su estado de locura y reaccionó,<br>- eh?- - como que ''eh''?-Dijo Cerbero atemorizado de que casi ve a otra persona morir.  
>-No voy a permitir que mas gente muera delante de mis ojos esta claro Meiko?-<br>Dijo este perfectamente seguro de lo que se referia.  
>- quien eres? ¿por que has venido aqui?-Dijo Meiko -Vengo a salvar a las 4 Alicias-Dijo Cerbero pero ellos no le entendian -¿4 Alicias?-Dijeron los 2 a la vez -vosotros 2 sois 2 de las 4-Dijo Cerbero muy seguro -Acabo de impedir que Meiko llegara a un estado de locura imparable cuyo destino era la muerte y tambien acabo de impedir tu suicidio Kaito-Dijo este despreocupado -¿nosotros?¿por que?¿y por que sabes eso?-Dijo Kaito asustado -jajaja-Rió Cerbero en tono de burla -Esto es un sueño,intenta mataros a los 4-Dijo el -¿Pero por que?-Dijo Kaito -Porque quiere que os quedeis dentro de el para no desaparecer.-<br>-Eso es lo mas estupido que he oido-Dijo Meiko - ah si? entonces dime... como has llegado hasta aqui?-Dijo Cerbero.  
>Meiko y Kaito estaban confusos ante las palabras de Cerbero las cuales eran verdades.<br>- quienes son las otras 2?-Dijo Kaito intentando enterarse de algo.  
>-Pronto lo sabras...-Dijo este mirando a sus espaldas ya que en ese camino se acercaban 2 soldados de ese reino y les dijo -he aqui una invitacion para ver a la reina-Dijo uno de ellos.<br>Este le dio la carta a Cerbero y se fueron del lugar rapidamente.  
>Cerbero mira a Kaito y le dice -Aqui viene la 3 -Mientras Kaito se quedaba confuso.<br>Los 3 fueron hacia el castillo donde se encontraron a la reina.  
>Ella era una joven chica con el pelo verde.<br>Les dio la bienvenida y dijo -Soldados por favor, podeis dejarnos a solas mis visitantes y yo?-  
>-Si mi señora- dijeron los 2 a la vez.-Bueno, que os trae por aqui,muchachos?-Dijo -Cual es tu nombre-Dijo Cerbero maleducadamente -Miku,me llamo Miku-Dijo ella - Como te hiciste reina?-Dijo Cerbero otra vez descortesmente -Vale Cerbero-Dijo Kaito que sentia vergüenza.<br>Miku se echo a reir mientras decia con voz de loca -jajaja...satisfaciendo a muchos hombres jajaja-  
>Meiko y Kaito se quedaron estupefactos a oir esto.<br>-Pero vosotros no se lo contareis a nadie porque no saldreis de aqui vivos-Dijo Miku mas loca todavaa sacando un cuchillo

-Jajajajajaja!-Cerbero se hecho a reir.- Me estas retando?-Dijo este.

- quien te crees que eres para reirte de la reina-Dijo Miku levantando el cuchillo.  
>Se lo intento clavar a Cerbero pero este le di un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que tirara el cuchillo.<br>-Maldito insecto...te voy a...-Dijo Miku siendo interrumpido por los 2 soldados de antes.  
>-Señorita,tiene visita- -¡Que pase inmediatamente!-Dijo Miku gritando alocadamente.<br>Entraron en la sala 2 chicos de la edad de Cerbero,eran gemelos y los 2 eran rubios.  
>Llevaban un uniforme escolar y eran un chico y una chica,Cerbero se quedo mirando a la chica.<br>-Somos Len...-Dijo el chico -Y Rin Kagamine-dijo la chica terminando la frase de Len.  
>- Jajajajaja!... Mejor,mas carne para matar!-Dijo Miku totalmente fuera de sus casillas.<br>Esta fue directa a por Len y le hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo.  
>Cambio de idea y fue directa a por Rin.-Ni de coña...-Dijo Cerbero en voz baja y fue detras de Miku hasta que consiguio cogerla y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejandola en el suelo desmayada.<br>-Gra...cias-Dijo Rin totalmente asustada.-No hay de que,pero primero vamos a ocuparnos de tu hermano-Dijo Cerbero -aaaah...due...le-Dijo entre lagrimas Len.-Necesitamos una venda-Dijo Cerbero mirando por todos lados.  
>Este volvio a mirar a Rin y ella se sonrojo a la vez que Cerbero.<br>-Joder...que buena idea-dijo este mirando el lazo que tenia Rin en el pelo.  
>Este fue directo hacia Rin y ella se empezo a sonrojar aun mas y no se dio cuenta de que le estaba cogiendo el lazo.<br>- Eh!-dijo Cerbero intando reanimar a Rin - me lo dejas?-dijo este.  
>Rin no dijo nada solo seguia sonrojada.-Me lo voy a tomar como un si -Dijo Cerbero dirigiendose a Len.<br>-Vale chico no te muevas-dijo Cerbero a Len pone ndole el lazo de su hermana como venda.  
>-Gracias, a quien le debo el placer de agradecerselo?-Dijo Len bien hablado.<br>-¿eihn?-dijo cerbero.-que como te llamas-Dijo Len simplificando -Cerbero-dijo este.  
>Bien... y ahora que Cerbero?-Dijo Kaito.<br>-Vale...1 Alicia:Meiko,2 :t Kaito,3 :Miku y 4 :Rin y Len-Dijo Cerbero.  
>-Vale...las 4 Alicias estan reunidas... que pasa ahora?-Dijo Meiko.<br>-Maldita sea... que me ha pasado?-Dijo Miku levantandose.  
>-Hooooolaaaa bienvenida al mundo-dijo Cerbero en tono de burla.<br>-¿pero... que esta pasando aqui?-Dijo Rin que se sonrojo al ver que Cerbero le volvio a mirar.  
>-Vale,escuchad ya que solo lo voy a explicar una vez,esto es un sueño,nos ha atrapado en este reino para que no tener una persona al menos para que le recordase y no desaparecer.<br>Por eso estais aqui,necesitaba una ''Alicia'' es decir,un sujeto,pero desafortunadamente...  
>no le ha gustado ninguno de vosotros y ha decidido he venido aqui intentando lo contrario.<br>-¿Pero tu como sabes todo eso?-Dijo Kaito.-Querido amigo...yo he vivido esto y lo se todo porque...-  
>Hubo un silencio horrible en esa sala.-yo...soy el creador de este sueño-Dijo.<br>-Y s como salvaros a todos es m s,ya lo he hecho.  
>Meiko:Estaba destinada a matar gente formando un camino de sangre que la llevar a haste un bosque.<br>Despues de eso se quedaria alli y no se sabria de ella.  
>Kaito:Destinado a ser un trovador de este reino,pero le dio un estado de locura y se suicidaria.<br>Miku:satisfacer a todos los hombres del reino para llegar a ser la reina,pero llego a un estado de locura,  
>que le permitiria vivir para siempre en las pesadillas.<br>Len y Rin:Hubieran sido asesinados por Miku antes de su estado de locura por entrar al castillo sin permiso.  
>-Es decir...os he salvado a todos-dijo este harto de explicar.<br>-Y como nos desperta...-Dijo Meiko siendo interrumpida por un ataque cardiaco.  
>-¡Aaaaaaah!-grito Rin abrazandose a Cerbero y echandose a aprovecho la ocasion .<br>-Oye tienes nº de telefono-dijo este -ya se que no es el momento Rin,es solo por averiguar si sobrevives-.  
>Rin se qued mirandolo extrañada.-vosotros 3,dadme cada uno vuestro nº de TLF.-Dijo Cerbero a todos.<br>-no voy a dar ninguna explicacion lo sabreis cuando llegue el momento.  
>Cada uno le dio su tlf. a Cerbero y este se quedo a solas con Rin.<br>-oye...-dijo sonrojado -estas mas guapa sin tu lazo sabes?-dijo sonrojado.  
>-Gracias-Dijo ese momento los 2 se iban acercando los labios hasta que...<br>-¡Cerbero! otro ataque le ha sucedido a Kaito!-dijo Len.  
>Cerbero se aparto rapidamente sonrojado al igual que Rin.-¿que estabais haciendo?-Dijo Len -Da igual,¡que hacemos!-dijo muy nervioso y preocupado.-¡Tranquilizate ya!-Dijo Cerbero.<br>Eso se debe a que estan despertando de este sueño... no lo entiendes? ais es como se representa un despertar.  
>-ah...-dijo Len -¿pero duele?-dijo preocupado -claro que no idiota-dijo Cerbero.<br>Los 2 se quedaron solos otra vez y le dijo Cerbero a Rin -el n de tlf...es para llamarte algun dia ¿sabes?  
>no es por otra cosa-dijo Cerbero sonriendo tontamente.<br>Rin se sonrojo un poco y le dijo de broma -que malote-y los dos se empezaron a reir.  
>Entro Len por la puerta de la habitacion donde estaban y dijo -oye Cerbero a Miku le ha dado un ata...-<br>De repente este se desmayo y dijo Cerbero -Bien solo que damos tu y yo- -tengo miedo-dijo Rin -¿por que ibas a tenerlo?-dijo Cerbero que inmediatamente no dejo que hablara Rin ya que este comenzo a rato despues Cerbero noto que Rin se desmayo y dijo para si mismo -ya solo quedo yo...-.

6 MESES DEPUES DE ESTA PESADILLA...  
>-bueno y lo de Cerbero... sabes algo?- -No se ...no me ha llamado y yo tambien le he llamado muchas veces no me contesta...-Se oian hablar Rin y Len mientras Rin lloraba preocupada.<br>-Puede que este...-fue interrumpido por su tlf. que empezo a sonar.  
>Este lo cogio y oyo una voz familiar que dijo -''como seas capaz de decir que he muerto te mato''-Len se quedo estupefacto.<br>Y dijo a Rin -...creo que es para ti...-dijo sorprendido.  
>Ella lo cogio y oyo 2 palabras que le consiguieron alegrar y le hicieron llorar de alegria mientras ella decia:<br>''Yo tambien''.

* * *

><p>Esta historia es de un video que vi en youtube y decidi crear mi propia versión,por favor comentad y decidme si es buena asi me ayudareis a seguir escribiendo mas historias :)<p>

Mirad aqui os dejo el link de esta historia .com/watch?v=5CJ2PGXQBzw la verdadera historia se llama ''los sacrificios humanos de alici''

Gracias por leer mi historia ;)


End file.
